Save My Love For You
by The One Who Ships Niff
Summary: Nick and Jeff have a weird friendship: they sometimes have sex. But things change when deeper feelings start to get involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This isn't my first writing but it is my first smut so I hope it doesn't suck too much because chapter one is basically all smut. It has to be this way for the story to work. And then we can move on to the feelings. You can also skip this chapter and I'll make a little recap next one. Hope you like it! **

It was Thursday night, summer vacation was almost there and Jeff went out to a Warbler meeting (it was more like a party: They'd hang out, have a few drinks and sing some tunes) but Nick had to stay in the room to study for a final exam he'd take the next day.

It was almost midnight when Jeff got in the room. Nick was still awake, sitting on the desk.

"Hi Nicky!" Jeff was all cheerful, as always (maybe a little more because of the alcohol)

"Hey Jeffy! How did it go?"

"Fun, you know how it is. And you?"

Nick shrugged.

"Not that well. Maths are tough for some of us."

Jeff felt guilty instantly.

"I should've stayed here to help you. I told you." Jeff had offered Nick to stay and help him studying but Nick had insisted that he wouldn't miss a Warbler party just because of him.

"Don't worry Jeffy." Nick said trying to take off the guilt from his friend, suddenly an idea hit him. "Actually…" he said standing off the desk chair and walking towards his friend. "It would've been worse if you'd stayed"

"And why would it been?" Jeff asked smiling as Nick took his hand. He already had an idea of what the answer would be.

"Well, I got distracted. You know how my mind always flies everywhere." He said as he leaded Jeff to his bed and sat down.

"Yeah? And where did it fly this time?" Jeff sat down next to Nick

"You know" Nick knew he could just tell Jeff, he always did, the boy was his best friend. But it was sexier this way. "The party, you, dancing, drinking" he continued, his eyes looking at every part of the other's body he could see. "But no one was here so I had to help it off by myself"

"Was it good?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and let his friend play with his hair.

"Nothing is half good as it is with your help"

That was the answer Jeff was expecting. So he got closer to Nick and started to rub his leg.

"Aw, do you want me to make it up to you?" He said with his best sexy glare.

"Could you?" Nick raised an eyebrow. It had been easier and faster than what he thought. Bless Vodka.

"That's what best friends are for." Jeff said on Nick's lips and kissed him passionately. Jeff tested delicious with all that vodka on his mouth. Nick's mouth was all that was missing on the awesome night Jeff just had. Tongues kept getting in and out the other's mouth. Jeff reached the button of Nick's pants and undid it. Nick laid on the bed as he helped the other to pull his pants down. When his balls and dick were free, Jeff took them on his hand and started to massage. Nick had to break the kiss to let a moan out and Jeff continued to kiss him on the neck, jaw and down to his collarbone and chest. Damn shirt. He needed more skin to kiss, so he started to undo every button as he kissed each new spot of naked skin, when he got to the line of the boxers, didn't think it twice and pulled them all the way down at once and started to kiss all around the cock as he took it again with both hands. All he wanted was to hear another moan from his friend's mouth, and when he finally touched the dick with his lips, there it was, most turning on sound ever. His erection was growing fast, he was about to let go Nick's dick to unbutton his pants when the brunet catch his hand and started to do it himself so Jeff could continue to kiss his dick. When Jeff was out of the tight of his boxers, he laid on top of Nick and started to scratch Nick's erection with his own, earning more moans from the brunet and letting out some from himself.

Nick couldn't handle it anymore. He needed Jeff. So he pushed him off of him and forced the blonde to stand on his knees in front of him so he could reach his cock with his mouth. Jeff used this time to take his shirt off. So now he was completely naked, as well as Nick was.

"Jeff… please… get… inside… me…" Nick asked in between kisses and lickings on the other's dick.

Jeff smirked and pushed Nick by his chest, going down to the mattress with him. He kissed him on the lips and all the way to one of his ears.

"What are friends for?" He whispered. Nick laughed as Jeff jump out to the bedside and take out the lube and a condom. He stopped himself on the edge of the bed and contemplated the view: His best friend completely naked laying on the bed, waiting for Jeff to fuck him. Pretty awesome. Nick was super hot and he was a lucky guy. He didn't waste any more time, got on the top of Nick and started to kiss him everywhere while the shorter was rubbing all his back long and down to his ass. One hand on the soft dark hair, and the other going down to his whole, Jeff kept kissing Nick and only broke apart to look him straight on the eyes as he got one lubricated finger inside of the boy. Nick did that sound Jeff loved so much: his name mixed with a moan. But he wanted a louder one and he got it when he put a second finger inside.

"Am I hurting you baby?" he asked after entering the third finger on Nick.

"No. Just. Go. Ahead. Jeffrey" Nick said, barely breathing.

Condom already on, Jeff went ahead and put his dick inside Nick; he kept going in and out more times, both guys moaning so loud it could hear on the neighbor rooms, but it felt too good to even care.

"Jeffy… almost there…" Nick said going wild. Jeff always drove him like that.

"Me too, Nicky… Me. Too." He said and immediately heard Nick screaming his name and exhaling loud. After another more in and out, Jeff did the same and took his dick completely out. He laid next to Nick and took him on his arms.

"Thanks Jeffy" Nick chuckled

"Anytime" Jeff answered.

Both of them knew he actually meant it: Every time Jeff or Nick was horny, the other would help the situation. Sometimes they just couldn't help but kiss and make out. And others, like this one, they ended on fucking each other. It was a weird relationship; they didn't know why they needed the other so much. But they'd never thought of dating because the two only saw the other as a best friend. They were just a couple of hot and horny best friends. It worked perfectly for them.

Nick rested his head on Jeff's chest.

"I think I'm gonna pass the test thanks to you"

Jeff laughed and started to play with his friend's hair.

"I didn't help you to study"

"But you helped me to relax" Nick responded, making it seem like it made completely sense and Jeff laugh again.

"I guess so. And now I think you should sleep"

"You are right, I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the test. Good night Jeffy"

"Good night Nicky" Jeff said kissing the top of his head.

They fell asleep there, completely naked and cuddling on Nick's bed. It actually had been long since they used the two beds at the same time.

**So, did you like it? Let me know what you think. Also, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back with chapter two!**

**So, basically chapter one was all about a night of Nick and Jeff having sex but swearing they are just best friends. Enjoy the second one, which is kinda slower.**

* * *

Two weeks later, they were on Jeff's room at his parents' house packing for the summer camp Jeff was going to.

"I think this is it." Jeff said as he closed the suitcase.

"You kidding? What about Mr. Teddy Bear-y?" Nick asked as he took the teddy bear that was lying on the top of the bed.

"His name is Jimmy," Jeff stated. "And I'm not taking him 'cause camping could be mortal for him."

"Seriously dude?" Nick asked amused.

"Deathly" Jeff affirmed taking Jimmy off of Nick's hands.

"You had him with you at Dalton didn't you?" Nick asked as the idea got into his head.

"Uhm… no?" Jeff didn't know how to lie.

"You did. Oh my god! What a dark secret Jeffy!" Nick mocked. "Wait, but why I never met him?"

"You just said it. He's my darkest secret. And, uh, I guess I found a better Teddy Bear to cuddle at Dalton." Jeff said with a smirk, but avoiding Nick's eyes. Nick avoided Jeff's as well. Most of the times, it was a little awkward to talk about all the nights they had slept together. But it always came out somehow.

"Anyways, I better go now or I could miss the bus and the camp" Jeff said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Which mean I'd have you around for the next two months." Nick said pretending he didn't like the idea when he actually loved it. "Ugh… Get out of here now Jeffrey."

"Hey!" Jeff fake complained as Nick laughed. The blonde grabbed his stuff and headed to the door but stopped right beside where Nick was standing. "I'm really gonna miss you, Nicky"

Nick looked up to Jeff.

"Yeah, me too Jeffy" Nick smiled sadly and hugged Jeff. Two months stuck at home without his best friend while Jeff was all having fun at that sports camp he was going. What the heck was he going to do? "Have fun for me okay?"

"Sure... I'll text you?" He promised as they walked out off the house

"You better!" Nick patted his back and Jeff walked towards his mom's car, where she was waiting for him.

Once inside, Jeff shouted "Bye Nicky!"

Nick waved his hand smiling. "Bye, Jeff" he said, walked to his own car and drove to the opposite direction the other car was going. His house wasn't exactly on that way but who cared?

* * *

After sitting on a bench park for like an hour with his iPod on, his phone buzzed.

"On the bus. BORED! Talk to me (:" –Jeff

Nick smiled at the phone.

"On a bench park. BORED AS WELL! Save me."-Nick

"Haha what are you doing on a park?" –Jeff

"Just listening my iPod and watching a dog poop. Yeah, bet your view is better." –Nick

"Well, highway, nothing but highway."-Jeff

"What's on now?"-Jeff

"What?"-Nick

"On your iPod!"-Jeff

"Oh, that R5 song. Say You'll Stay."-Nick

"The one of the "summer time"? Hahaha pretty accurate"-Jeff

"Not so much tho."-Nick.

It actually was a little accurate, _Say you'll stay._ He did wish Jeff had stay to spend the summer with him. Oh, C'mon! He had to enjoy summer, Jeff there or not.

"Jeffy, I have to go. Have fun. Make a bird shelter. (: Miss ya dude."-Nick

He got into his car and drove to the first place on Ohio (after Dalton, Jeff's and his own house) he thought of.

He knocked at the door and an old familiar face opened it.

"Nicky! How long it's been"

"Hey Mrs. Harwood, is Thad home?"

"Yeah, he's on his room. Let me call him. Come in!"

"Thanks" He got into the house he used to spend so much time at as a kid and waited downstairs while Mrs. Harwood called Thad and he got down.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" His Warbler friend was really surprised to see him on his house.

"Hey Thaddie! Wanna go for a walk?"

* * *

They walked the entire neighborhood around. Catching on each other's life. They hadn't properly talked in a while. Thad opened himself out to Nick. Then, the conversation turned to him.

"So you've really never had a boyfriend?" Thad asked after he told Nick about the billion relationships he had.

"Not at all" Nick answered and sighed. Wow, he really had never been on a serious relationship? How sad.

"You've never liked anyone? Or you know, kiss someone? Just to try." Thad knew Nick was gay since they both were kids but didn't get how he could be so sure if he'd never tried anything.

"Well, yes. I've kissed someone." _In fact, I've fucked someone. _

"WHO?" Thad, always so curious about everything.

"You know… a guy" Nick could never say it was Jeff who he had… made out with a million of times. At the Warblers eyes, they were just best friends. Because they were.

"Do I know him?" _Oh Thad please stop asking more questions_

"I don't think so… he doesn't go to Dalton."

Nick had heard Thad talking about his relationships too carefully, realizing he had never had anything like that. He felt the need to talk about it.

Okay, with all the curious Thad was, he knew he could trust him on this. Plus, he had experience. "Thad? I need your advice on something."

"Sure. Tell me." Thad said.

"Well this guy I've kissed… He's a really good friend I met months ago. But there's something weird on our friendship…"

"What do you mean?" Thad didn't get it at first. "Wait, you said… you kissed a good friend? What's up with that?"

"Well, that's the weirdness on our relationship. We're best friends…"

"I thought Jeff was your best friend"

_Dammit. _

"Well Jeff is my best friend at Dalton. That's not the point, Thad. The thing is that we kind of make out every now and then. You know… Just for fun." Okay, that sounded awful.

"Just for fun?" Thad was getting it.

"Yeah, we'd never talk about it but I think we just see each other as a friend."

"You don't like him?"

"Of course I do! He's so hot!" Nick was being too honest, even to himself. Jeff was too much hot. He totally liked him.

"You love him?"

"I don't know…" Did he love Jeff? "Sure, as a friend!"

"How long it's been happening?" Thad was acting like psychologist right now. Not reacting, just asking questions.

"Several months."

Thad kept silence for a minute. Then let it out…

"Okay Nick, I have to tell you, it's totally your choice who you make out with. But I think that if it has been happening for this long, _there is_ some kind of feeling. You don't keep making out with someone just for fun without creating a need after a while. Maybe I'm wrong, but either way, this will end to hurt you, Nick. If there are feelings there, but one of you doesn't want to do anything about it, believe me, it'll get ugly. And if there are not, and you keep going on anyway, you'll feel empty, you'll feel wrong. And I can tell you that because is kind of what is happening now. I guess that´s why you asked for my advice. Someway, you know it's not so good that you're doing this stuff without feeling anything about it."

Wow, Thad did know about it. And yes, the need was already there. But the feelings?

"Guess you're right. But… how do I know if there are feelings? I mean, months have passed and I'm still not sure"

Thad must had been thinking on the answer since the beginning of the conversation.

"You should keep the distance for a little while. No making out for a month. If you don't miss the body but the persona, feelings are there."

Easy, Jeff's ass was already too far and for two months it would stay like that.

He remained silence thinking about the camp where Jeff would be doing nothing but working out. He would come back hotter than ever.

"You know what?" Thad suddenly interrupted Nick's thoughts.

"What?" He startled.

"My family has a house at the beach. You should come to spend a couple of weeks. I already asked some of the guys."

"That sounds awesome dude. I'm totally in."

"Great! By the way, are you coming to the Warbler party tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I need to get out and distract."

"Uh, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"With this guy, making out is the furthest you ever get?"

Yes, he trusted Thad.

"Not really, we kind of, we kind of fuck too."

Thad had seen that coming so he didn't change his expression.

"Always using protection right?"

"Every single time. Don't worry Thaddie." Nick smiled. He had missed being this close to Thad.

"Nick?" And Thad didn't seem to get enough information.

"What?" Nick sighed.

"Can I at least have his name?"

Curious Thad was showing again. Nick laughed a little.

"His name is J-Jimmy."

Jimmy? Really? Why did he have that name on his head?

Oh, of course: Jeff's teddy bear.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter starts everything so I'll try to update soon. **

**Oh, and "Say You'll Stay" is a song of Riker's family band. Maybe you heard it. If you don't, go here and tell me if you think the lyrics go with Nick and Jeff's situation on this chapter.**

watch?v=F9_ZpKXEd0A

**Let me know what you think with a review. And btw, thanks to the people who did review, favorite, follow or even read this (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! I had a little change of plans after listen Say You'll Stay like a hundred times so I hope you like it!**

* * *

After Nick texted him he had to go, Jeff did nothing but replay again and again the song Nick said he was listening, the entire bus journey.

_It's summer time and you are all that's on my mind._

_Everyday._

He'd never say it to anyone but Nick was all that was on Jeff's mind every minute of everyday ever since he first kissed him:

It was one night Nick was changing in front of him; his friend didn't even know the other was gay too, so he didn't feel any awkward about it. But Jeff hormones went crazy watching that tanned and all muscled naked body, he just couldn't do it anymore. He stood up and stopped Nick from putting his shirt on, not even aware of what he was doing, he just wanted to stare at those abs a little longer. Nick was speechless, he just looked at Jeff's eyes baffled, waiting for him to say or do something. Then, resting his forehead on Nick's and looking down to his torso, Jeff whispered "Nick, you are so hot". The brunet ended with the tiny space left between their mouths and linked them. It was the best kiss ever. Not like Jeff had kissed many times before. But it had ended on a hot making out on his bed that made him go the wildest he had ever get. It had changed the way Jeff saw Nick. But it didn't seem to have changed anything on Nick. Next morning the shorter warbler was like it had never happened. The only thing that did change was that the kisses, making out, and cuddles started to happen more often, until it lead them to sex. Not to mention they became the best friends they were now. They spent all the time together, like they were linked by the arms. They'd joke and talk about everything, watch movies or just cuddle all night.

Which reminded him…

_It's seems like we could stay up and talk through the night._

_Oh what do you say?_

Jeff smiled thinking how he and Nick did that every night.

_Say you'll stay. _

_I´m just keep on wishing every day. _

_No more running around. _

_When I'm around, just say you'll stay. _

Why Nick didn't ask him to stay? That's kind of what he meant when he told him the song was "accurate". But either Nick didn't catch that or he just wasn't wishing that Jeff stayed. Second one was more believable. If Nick'd asked him to stay, he wouldn't think it twice and stay to spend the summer with his best friend. Yes, he will have fun on the camp. But without Nick.

_Ramona's hair_

_She looks so cute in clothes she wears. _

Always. On Dalton's uniform or his street clothes Nick was always hot.

_Her lips are sweet. _

Well Jeff could tell that. Nick's lips were awesome.

_And when I walk her to her door I'm thinking_

_Gee, just give me one more kiss_

_I'm begging, please._

He remembered that morning when he was walking out of his door to leave to the camp with Nick. All he wanted was another kiss from Nick's mouth, to take with him for the next two months. But it would've been weird. Only dating couple kiss to say goodbye to each other, and they weren't dating.

Then, why did they kiss, again? Sometimes his relationship with Nick was so confusing he felt like crying.

_And who knows, when we are together _

_We never wanna go._

_And you're not for any kind of weather_

_I just need to know_

_That you_

_You'll be there _

_Every time I need you. _

That was Jeff's favorite part, because it was exactly what his friendship with Nick was like.

When they were together, they could barely separate from each other.

And they both knew that whenever one needed help, the other would be there, unconditionally. That included the kind of help Jeff gave to Nick that night of the warbler party.

And again the song started to play, and again, Jeff got onto this feeling roller coaster his friend caused him.

* * *

Nick spent summer going everywhere with Thad and most of the members of the Warblers. Nick was having a really great time spending summer with his friends, which was weird since Jeff wasn't there. He sure missed him, but he was following Thad's advice and avoiding him. It was too hard, Jeff always made him smile. Even by texts, he never felt lonely when he talked to him. But he had to do it so he could realize what his feelings were. He'd tell Jeff that he was at the movies, or a party, the beach or anywhere he was and there was always an excuse to don't talk. Which was half true. Anyway, Thad would always make sure he was distracted.

He did spend a couple of weeks with Thad at his beach house with David and Trent when the first month of summer ended. Blaine and Kurt joined them for a weekend and they were having a little party on the swimming pool when Nick got a text.

"Hey Nicky! How've you been? Miss ya' "-Jeff

"I'm good Jeff, thanks! Miss you too. Hope you're having the best of times."-Nick

"I sure am! :D Hey, are you busy right now? I was hoping we could talk. You haven't told me details of your summer"-Jeff

"I'm just chilling with the guys. We all miss you btw. And there're not many interesting details"-Nick

"Well, I have some."-Jeff

"Really? Like what?"-Nick

"Can I call you?"-Jeff

Nick didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if that went against the 'avoiding Jeff' thing, but he did want to hear his voice too much. He was about to start the internal battle when he noticed Thad standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nick, are you texting Jimmy?"

_What the hell? Who is… Oh. _

Well, if you put it that way, he actually was texting Jimmy.

"I was…" Nick mumbled.

Thad craned his neck to see his phone and relaxed when he saw the name on the screen.

"Oh, it's just Jeff. Tell him I say hi!" He said going back to the pool.

"Jeff? We say hi too!" Blaine shouted from the edge of the water and the rest of the warblers made different agreement gestures.

"Sure, I'll tell him." Nick sighed and started typing.

"Jeff, I actually have to go now. Guys are calling, they all say hi! You'll tell me when you get back. (:" –Nick.

Was he being too cold? Well, he had just horribly cut Jeff off. It was necessary to find if he had feelings or not. And Jeff would understand that Nick was kind of busy, though he was supposed to be busier and he texted Nick very often. And Nick always cut him off…

Okay, Nick was being horrible to his friend.

He sighed as he got up from the chair and started walking to the pool with his friends but Thad caught him halfway.

"Hey Nicky, speaking of Jeff… does he know about Jimmy? I mean he's your best friend" Thad asked curiously

"Uh… yeah, he knows. Just… he never could give me a good advice. I guess it's because he's just as clueless as I am on this things."

Nick had enough of that for the day. He just wanted to clear his mind, so he left Thad there and jump into the swimming pool.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I think that Nick and Jeff are both madly in love with each other already. They're, just like Nick said, so clueless. I'll try to update soon. But tell me what you think so far! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey! Sorry it took me so long to update. School stuff. But I'm back and I promise it won't happen again, or at least I'll try. Anyways… enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jeff sighed when he read that last text from Nick. Why was he always all busy? He really wanted to talk to him today. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to tell him about camp. He wanted to give it a last try. A last try to see if there was a little chance that Nick wanted to be with Jeff, like something more than what they were now (whatever they were). He wouldn't tell he was in love with Nick. He didn't know what that even means. All he knew was that he wanted to be able to kiss Nick every time he wanted, or to hold his hand, or to tell him how hot and beautiful he was without feeling awkward. And yes, he wanted a boyfriend. And it would be perfect if that could be Nick. But he didn't even bother to pick up Jeff's calls. He needed Nick to pick up this time, to stop him from doing what he was about to.

Oscar, his hot and gay cabin mate walked in. Oscar was very attractive: he was a little shorter than Jeff and had tanned skin and curly dark hair. Besides, he was so funny, and open and confident. Jeff would be lying if he said he wasn't into him.

"Hey Jeff!" Oscar said walking towards his bed.

"Hey" Jeff answered staring at his phone's screen.

"Texting Nick?" Oscar said when he looked at Jeff

"Not anymore" Jeff sighed and left his phone on the pillow next to him. "Apparently he's too busy"

"What, did he go to the moon now? I think that's the only excuse he has left" Oscar joked. But both of them knew it was kind of true.

"Why can't he just tell me that he doesn't want to talk to me? Anyways," Jeff made a pause. Talking about Nick was hard, but talking about the next toping was even worse.

"Anyways…?" Oscar repeated, waiting for Jeff to continue.

Jeff stood up and walked to sit on his friend's bed

"Remember what you asked me the other day?"

Of course Oscar remembered.

"Yeah, did you think about it?" He asked. Leaning a little closer to Jeff

"I did and…" Jeff took a deep breath "Yes."

"The answer is yes?" Oscar asked, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend" Jeff said, with a bit of a grin. He knew there was no turning back.

"Jeff, are you sure?" Oscar asked a smile was starting to grow on his face.

"Yeah, of course! You know I like you. I just needed the courage to say yes. That's why it took me so long" The real reason it took Jeff so long to say yes was that he was waiting Nick to give him a reason to don't do it. But he didn't even get a 'Hi' from his best friend's mouth. So…

Oscar just seemed shocked.

"Why? You are not sure?" Jeff asked, after a few moments of silence, suddenly afraid that his friend had changed his mind after all.

"Jeff, I like you from the moment I first saw you. I couldn't be any surer about this!" Oscar said with the biggest smile on his face. But it disappeared as he leaned closer to Jeff. Jeff closed his eyes, waiting for it. But when Oscar's lips touched his, he was surprised. There was something different in the way he felt. Maybe it was that his lips didn't match as perfectly with Oscar's as they did with Nick's. But it was a nice sensation. He felt safe and wanted. He had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who cared about him.

And by the end of the camp, a month later, Jeff had learned to care about him too. Maybe even to fall in love.

* * *

"Hey Thad!" Nick said as he got into Thad's car.

Thad gave him a nod.

"Hi Nicky! So," he said starting the car, "Where are we going to meet Jeff?"

"At his place. He said he'll be there at four so we still have time to pick the others" Nick said a little impatient. He had said it like a thousand times before but Thad kept forgetting it.

"What do you think is the big news he has?" Thad asked curious, as always.

"I have no idea. But he seems pretty excited about it" Nick said as they drove on Flint's house way. There were supposed to be Trent, David and Wes too. Blaine and Kurt would meet them at Jeff's. They were all getting together to welcome Jeff back from camp.

When Jeff texted Nick with the date and hour of his return, he told him that he had great news and he wanted to meet all the Warblers to tell them. Nick was in charge to spread the word and from the moment he mentioned the news they just kept trying to guess what it'd be.

Thad and Nick picked up the rest of the guys and headed to Jeff's house. Nick was starting to get nervous. This time he and Jeff were apart was supposed to be to find out if he had feelings for Jeff or not. He still had no idea. He did missed Jeff's kisses and stuff, but he also missed Jeff. Jeff's voice, Jeff's laugh… he simply missed Jeff's presence. But it was normal right? They were friends. Of course he'd miss Jeff. But Thad said it could also mean he had feelings for him. So it let him on the same place. Confused as hell. Well, maybe when he saw Jeff he'd know it.

The other guys were talking excited. He hadn't said a word since Flint's house. He was too nervous that he might actually had feelings. Because if he did, what the hell was he going to do with them?

"Nick, are you ok? You haven't said a word about it." David asked concerned.

"About what?" Nick asked as he was brought back to reality.

"We are trying to guess what the news Jeff has could be." Trent answered with an offended tone, because Nick wasn't paying attention.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Thad asked turning his face from the road to see Nick's.

"Nothing. I'm just… wondering. But I have no idea of what it could be" Nick responded. Honestly, he had no interest in the news. All he wanted was to see his best friend again. Unless he realized he was in love with him. He didn't want to face Jeff if he realized that.

They arrived to the house that Nick hadn't visit in two months. Okay, Nick was totally nervous now. _Jeff _was inside.

"Shut up guys. We'll find out in a few minutes." Flint said as they all get off the car.

They made their way to Jeff's porch and Wes knocked the door. Jeff opened it 30 seconds later. Wow, Nick had forgotten how hot his best friend was. And as he had guessed, his muscles grew bigger and his skin was a bit tanner. But there was something else on Jeff that made him look much better than the last time Nick saw him. It was maybe the smile on his face, one Nick had never seen before. And his eyes were sparkling a whole lot.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Jeff almost yelled with excitement as he moved aside so the Warblers could get in. Nick was the first one to walk inside and Jeff pulled him into a quick tight hug. "Hey Nicky! I missed you so much."

"Me too Jeffy" Nick said as they break apart "Thank God you're finally back" He smiled at the blonde looking up to his eyes. What was that sparkle for? It stopped mattering in the moment that Jeff's eyes met his. With all this confusion about his feelings he didn't had time to remember how beautiful those hazel eyes were… Their eye contact was broken by the sound of Trent clearing his throat at loud.

"Yeah, we missed you too Jeffy." Trent said making fun of the way Nick and Jeff had just called each other.

"Oh guys." Jeff said chuckling a little.

The rest of the Warblers came in and hugged Jeff one by one. Nick heard something in the living room. There was someone else in the house. Did Blaine and Kurt arrive early?

"So, what's the big news?" Thad couldn't contain himself anymore.

Jeff closed the door behind him.

"You'll see" He said as he leaded them to the living room.

Nick let all the Warblers go ahead and he heard another noise and then a stranger voice talking.

"Oh, so you guys are The Warblers" The voice said.

_What the… _

Nick stepped into the living room to found a very attractive guy standing right in the middle of the room. When he saw him Nick's heart started to pound.

"Guys, this is Oscar." Jeff said. _No, it couldn't be… _"He is my boyfriend" Jeff walked towards the other guy and grabbed him by the waist. Nick's heart dropped. He never contemplated the chance of Jeff getting a boyfriend.

_Shit._ Nick just wanted to run out and cry his heart out. _Shit._ He had the urge to punch that pretty face that was holding Jeff against him. That should be Nick. _Shit. _This dude needed to step away from his man. _Holy shit. _Nick was jealous. _Shit, shit a thousand times. _He had feelings for Jeff.

* * *

**Oh Nicky, a little too late for that.**

**So, do you guys hate me or Oscar? Let me know what you think! And thanks so much for reading! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Rest of the summer passed by slowly and painfully for Nick. All the Warblers were just fascinated by Oscar. He couldn't lie; Oscar was fun and seemed like a good guy. But Nick hated him. Just because he had something Nick couldn't have. Oscar had the boy Nick _loved. _Wow, Nick really loved Jeff and he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to don't notice it before. Even though, if Nick had realized it earlier, he probably wouldn't do anything about his feelings, because he was so terrified and stupid. But now he was paying for it, being forced to see them together every day. He was starting to think on never go out with the Warblers again, because Jeff and Oscar would always be there, acting all loving with each other. They were really in love. But summer was ending and Nick told himself he wouldn't miss the fun just because of them.

So it was Friday, the last one of the vacation, Thad had a party at his house to say goodbye to the summer. By the time everyone was leaving, Thad seemed to be a little dizzy.

"Great!" Nick said to Wes, "Thad was supposed to drive me home"

"Dude, unless you want to be drove by drunk Thaddie and die in the road, I don't think that's the best idea" Wes said looking at a Thad who was sitting in the coach laughing at nothing.

"Oh you think?" Nick said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll have to spend the night here." He sighed. "My parents won't be so happy"

"Hey, I can take you" said Jeff, who had been standing a few feet from them, hearing the whole thing and holding Oscar's hand.

"Hmm I don't know, Jeff… I don't want to bother you" Nick said, knowing that Oscar would also go with them.

"You won't." Jeff said rolling his eyes. "Oscar lives in the way to your house, we drop him down and then it's not too much driving to your house"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. He actually wanted to get home in a single piece, which wouldn't happen if Thad drove him.

"Yeah, of course" This time was Oscar who talked. "What kind of best friend would Jeff be if he doesn't save you and Thad from dying?" He said while Jeff looked at him with loving eyes.

Ugh. It's not like he just said the sweetest thing ever.

"Okay, thanks guys. I really owed you!" He said as he turned on the coach "Let me get my jacket and say goodbye to Thad" He said over his shoulder. He got to the couch and shake Thad's shoulder. "Dude, dude! Thaddeus!" Nick finally got Thad to stop laughing.

"What?" He asked, sounding like he had been just woken up.

"Jeff is taking me home. Since you are clearly not controlled enough to do it" He said with a severe tone.

"Oops, sorry Nick. I kinda lost it" Thad said holding a laugh.

"Yeah, you did." Nick said angrily, "See you on Monday!"

"See ya!" Thad said.

"Ok, I'm ready" Nick said when he was back next to Jeff and Oscar.

"Let's go, then" Jeff said dragging Oscar by the hand, leaving Nick behind. Nick sighed. This was not going to be pretty.

The three of them got into Jeff's car. Nick on the backseat and Oscar next to Jeff in the passenger's seat. Jeff and Oscar were holding hands and talking about God knows what, all the way to Oscar's home. Nick just looked out of the window trying to ignore them. He felt awkward and yes, jealous. After 20 painful minutes, they arrived at Oscar's home. Nick felt relieved, until the moment Oscar spoke.

"Thanks hun!" He said leaning down and kissing Jeff. It was a really, really long goodbye kiss. Nick didn't need to see that. He tried looking at the window again but he couldn't help his eyes from moving to the two boys again. It hurt. And it was disgusting, but Jeff looked so happy, and a happy Jeff was the most beautiful thing Nick had ever seen. "I'll call you!" Oscar said undoing his seat belt.

"Ok baby! See ya!" Jeff said as Oscar got out of the car.

"See you later Nick" Oscar said, waving his hand from the other side of the window.

"Bye Oscar." Nick faked a smile that hopefully wouldn't look so obvious from where Oscar was.

Jeff looked Oscar walking to his door and getting into his car. Nick was just waiting for Jeff to move or do something but he seemed hypnotized. Oscar closed the door with a last wave of his hand and Jeff sighed.

"So, Nicky." He said looking at him through the rearview mirror. "Wanna join me?" He added, patting the seat he had beside.

"Sure" Nick said. He got down of the car and opened the passenger's door, getting in again.

Once he was there he turned to Jeff, who was smiling at him.

"Hey" the blond said. Nick chuckled.

"Hi" he answered.

"So," Jeff said, starting the car. "Let's get you home" Nick smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Jeffy. You saved me tonight."

"No problem at all, Nicky" Nick smiled again. He missed Jeff's voice calling him Nicky. Jeff didn't call him like that in front of Oscar.

A silent filled the car. And it was an awkward silence. _Great, now it feels awkward to be alone with Jeff._ Something he had to thank Oscar. Now he couldn't be around his best friend because it was uncomfortable. So Oscar didn't just take the boy Nick loved, he also took his best friend. Ever since Jeff got back from camp he and Nick didn't have time to talk, just the two of them. And now that they could, he felt awkward?

The worst part was that it wasn't Oscar's fault. It was all his, for not noticing he was so in love with Jeff. Maybe if he had known it before, Oscar would never get Jeff to date him. Nick couldn't stop himself from thinking that he and Jeff could have had a chance. But they never tried it, because of him. After all, he was the one who started this non feeling relationship. He was the one who acted like nothing had happen after the first time they kissed. Everything was his fault, for being so clueless. For being such a coward, for being so stupid.

"So," Jeff finally broke the silence. "Did you guys party too much while I was at camp?" He casually asked like he didn't know the answer already.

"Yeah, you know The Warblers. They just can't take a single calm weekend, especially on summer."

"Yeah, I know. So that's why you were so busy uh?" Jeff asked. _Damn it_. The awkward question Nick was hoping he'd never get. He couldn't tell the truth.

"Yeah, that's why. But I did want to talk to you. I mean, you are my best friend. I wanted to know about your awesome summer" He quickly added. And it was actually half true.

"It was not that awesome tho" Jeff mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? You came back with a boyfriend, Jeffy!" Nick managed to make it sound like he was excited about that. Not the case.

"Well that part…" Jeff blushed and a grin appeared on his face.

"I can see you are very happy" Nick smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. Oscar is… great. I really…"

"Love him?" Nick asked. _Why would you ask that Nicholas? The answer is obviously going to hurt you. _

"Well I don't know, we've been dating for almost two months now, but I'm not sure if it is too soon for that. Besides, I don't know what love feels like." Jeff said, clearly confused. And for Nick it was a good sign, he suddenly felt relieved, but he would never say it out loud. Instead, he said what a best friend would.

"I understand. Well, I'm so happy for you" He tried and said. The next part tho, he really, really meant it. "Oscar is a very lucky guy. And just so you know, if he ever hurt you or something, I will…"

"I know. Thanks Nicky" Jeff said turning his head to give him a shy smile. "You are really the best friend ever"

"I try" Nick joked. At this time they were turning into Nick's street. "Thanks for tonight by the way"

"No problem. I would have done this even if Thad hadn't got drunk." Jeff said as he stopped the car in front of Nick's house.

"Thanks so much Jeffy" Nick leaned over and hugged Jeff. _Oh man! Jeff's body_. It felt too god to be ok. He quickly pulled apart. "Well," He said opening the door. "I guess I'll see you on Monday"

"At Dalton" Jeff answered once Nick was out of the car.

"Yeah, at Dalton" Nick said and with one last smile to his friend, he turned around and walked towards his door. They would be back at Dalton in two days. Which meant they'll live together again. But it wouldn't be the same since Jeff now had a boyfriend, and it couldn't be right if they sleep in the same bed like they were used to. But the idea of having Jeff in the same room but don't sleep with him was just painful for Nick... With all this thinking it had taken Nick a little too long to get to his house's door so when he turned back Jeff was gone. _Ow. _What did he expected? That Jeff stared at him like he did with Oscar? He sighed as he opened the door and got into his house. Glad that in two days he'd leave it to go live in Dalton with his friends again.

* * *

It felt so right to be back in Dalton. Sure, Jeff would miss his house and having Oscar around. But this place was his home. Here were his friends, the people he loved the most in this world. He walked through the familiar hallway and opened the door to his dorm. His best friend already there unpacking.

"Hey Nicky!" He said cheerfully.

"Jeffy!" Nick said jumping to hug his friend. It was a quick hug. Nick seemed to don't know how to be around his friend anymore. Well, Jeff had no idea either. He now had a boyfriend. If they'd do the stuff they used to do when they were alone he would be cheating on Oscar right?

His thoughts were shouted when Nick spoke again. "What took you so long? I was waiting for you to go meet the guys in the cafeteria!" He said.

"Ugh. I don't wanna go." Jeff pouted.

"Why not?" Nick asked confused.

"Because after that, classes start again and I do not want Nicky…" he said, sounding like a child.

"Oh, come on Jeff! Let's go get some food, aren't you hungry?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow and with that, Nick had won. Jeff's weakness was food and Nick knew that.

"Ok, but we better have the first class together, Nick. I can't make it without you" Jeff said honestly. It seemed that Dalton relaxed the atmosphere and they could be themselves more easily. But they couldn't deny it was still weird. Maybe Jeff should talk to Nick about how it would work now between them… _No!_ There was nothing to talk about. If they never talked before, there was no reason for doing it now. But one thing was clear: they would never have sex again. Ever.

Ok, it's not the time to think of that…

"Let's go Jeff!" Nick said already on the door's frame.

"Yeah, let's go" He said grabbing his school bag and walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

Jeff was wrong, the atmosphere wasn't any better. They walked to the cafeteria in silence and when they got there, they found the Warblers, all of them with weird expressions on their faces. Sadness, concern, shock…

"What's going on?" Nick echoed Jeff's thoughts.

"Blaine" David said.

"What?" Nick asked sitting in a chair with concerned eyes. Jeff limited to hear.

"He's transferring to McKinley, to be... to be with Kurt." Trent explained, tears starting to stream down his face.

"What?! Are you serious?" Nick near yelled at his friends. Jeff remained in silence but his jaw was dropped.

"Yeah, we're serious. I just found out, I got into my room and there was this new kid saying that he'd be my new roommate. I couldn't believe it, so I went to the principal's and his secretary told me that it was true. He'd be my roommate since 'Mr., Anderson doesn't attend to this school anymore'. " Thad said, his eyes were lost somewhere over the table, he seemed like he was also about to start crying.

"How could Blaine don't tell us?" Nick asked in shock.

"I don't know. I just don't get it. We just called him, he just say he's sorry but that he can't be apart from Kurt" David said.

"Who is this new kid anyway?" Jeff asked, he couldn't tell why, but he was curious about that part.

"Some Smythe jerk. He seems like an insufferable cocky guy." Thad said rolling his eyes.

A voice came from behind Thad and everyone turned their heads to look at this tall guy with golden hair and green eyes.

"Wow, way to welcome your new classmate" He said.

Nick almost fell from his chair when he saw him. He indeed looked like a jerk, but he was the best looking guy he had ever seen. And in that Dalton uniform? It was just the hottest thing ever.

* * *

**No, it's not what you're thinking about Sebastian… Honestly, I'm not sure of what do I want him to do in this story… anyways, did you like it? Let me know, and by the way, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews I got. They are so kind and I really appreciate it! Thanks so much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Chapter 6 is finally done. I can't believe how long it took me to write it. It was mainly because I've been really busy so I really can't promise it won't happen again. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I'm really excited about this one… So enjoy!**

* * *

School year was already on its third week and things had changed a lot there in Dalton, without Blaine and with this new kid who had joined The Warblers, Sebastian Smythe it wasn't the same at all. The new guy was a really good singer and totally hot, but he was a total jerk and kind of a slut too. But the worst change in Dalton was the constant presence of Oscar. Nick understood he was Jeff's boyfriend but why did he had to spend every afternoon there? It made him sick.

That night, Nick was sitting in the desk doing some biology homework when Jeff got out of the bathroom wearing dark jeans and a red t-shirt, quickly doing his hair.

"Going out?" Nick asked his friend.

"Yes, Oscar and I are gonna get some dinner and I'm supposed to meet him in five minutes in the parking lot" Jeff answered taking a look in the mirror.

"You better get going, don't worry, you look awesome" Nick said smiling up at him.

"Thank you, see you later then Nicky" Jeff said as he ran towards the room's door putting his jacket on

"Jeffy?" Nick said hesitatingly "Shall… I leave the room when you guys get back tonight?"

_Well this was horrible_, to think about Jeff doing stuff with someone else than him.

"Hmmm I honestly don't know Nick, why don't you wait until we're back and I'll let you know then. Now I really have to go, see you!" Jeff said running out the door.

"Yep, have fun" Nick said as he was left alone in the room.

After that, Nick didn't do any homework at all. He spent the rest of the afternoon practicing a few songs. He wasn't preparing any performance but singing always relaxed him. Three hours or so later, he was interrupted by a text from his best friend.

'We're back, I don't think there's need for you to leave'-J

Well, _they_ were back, which meant Oscar was going to spend the rest of the night there. Doing stuff or not, Nick wasn't staying there to see it. Just as he picked up the stuff he'd need to finish his homework, Jeff and his boyfriend appeared in the door.

"Oh, Hi!" Nick said to the two boys and walked towards their direction.

"Hey Nick" Oscar said with a wave of his hand. He and Jeff turned back surprised when Nick passed them.

"Are you leaving?" Oscar asked.

"But I told you…" Jeff whispered, confused.

"Yes, but I'm still going to Thad's room to finish this thing, he said he'd help me" He hated to lie but he needed an excuse to leave there now.

Jeff's surprised expression grew a little before it changed to a smirk.

"Is Smythe going to be there?" He said, keeping his smirk. Nick rolled his eyes at that

"Oh c'mon, Jeff I told you before that I don't like him."

"But he does like you. He's always throwing himself at you. And yes you like him back" Jeff said, his boyfriend chuckling behind him.

"He's after every single guy in Ohio, and I'm not having this conversation again, Jeff." Nick turned on Thad's room direction. His friend's room was just three doors away from his so it only took him a few steps to get there and knock the door. Thad opened it a few seconds later

"Nick?" He said when he saw his friend standing in front of him looking at his feet "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just… boyfriend in the room" Nick sighed and lifted his head to give Thad an apologizing look

"Oh, I get it… well, come in third wheel" Thad said with a grin as he moved aside so Nick could get inside. Once he did, he saw Thad's new roommate lying on his bed.

"Hello handsome" The tall guy winked at him.

"Oh, hi Smythe. What are you doing here? Don't you have some bar to be seducing strangers on?" Nick said as he walked towards the desk's chair and sat on it.

"Oh, c'mon Nick, don't be so harsh on me. I don't do that" He answered straightening up on his bed.

"No since you met a guy that won't let you get into his pants" Nick said turning his back to him and placing his stuff on the desk.

"Two, actually" Sebastian said with a grin on his face looking at Nick, who was rolling his eyes at that answer.

"Two?" Thad asked from his bed, leaving the book he was reading aside. "Who else? Blaine and…?"

"Thad! Oh my god, don't!" Nick said with a scolding voice. He already knew the answer to that.

"Blaine and Nick, of course. I want him on my pants too." Sebastian said without taking his eyes from Nick. Nick blushed slightly but didn't say anything else; he just got back to his biology homework.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone minding their own business, Thad got up from his bed and headed to the door.

"I'm going to get some food, do you want me to bring you something, Nick?" He said as he walked to the door.

"No thanks Thad, I'm fine" he said, not taking his eyes from his homework.

"Ok, be right back" Thad said walking out the door.

"Take your time" Sebastian yelled from his bed as Thad closed the door behind him. Nick rolled his eyes. "So Nick," Sebastian said walking on his knees to get to the edge of the bed so he was closer to the desk.

"What Sebastian?" Nick said annoyed

"Boyfriend in the room uh? Too much jealousy for you to take?" Sebastian said smirking from behind the short guy. Nick's face went completely red, but he didn't lift his head from his book.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not jealous" Nick tried to sound like he was amused by that accusation.

"Oh, yes you are, do you think I haven't noticed how in love with Jeffy you are?" Nick turned around to face Sebastian, he tried to erase any emotion from his face, but the red color betrayed him.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said in a nervous tone. Sebastian smiled at that.

"Am I wrong?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Nick said immediately.

"You don't know how to lie" Sebastian laughed at how nervous he made Nick. "Don't worry Nicky, your secret's safe with me" Nick rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework. Sebastian got up from his bed and walked to the desk, to stand behind Nick. "Just for the record," He said leaning to whisper in Nick's ear. "I think you are way hotter than Jeff's boyfriend"

The corner of Nick's lips curved a little at that, he wished that Jeff would think that too, but it was nice that at least one person did. Sebastian walked back to his bed and lay down again.

"I wonder if you also say this kind of things to Blaine" Nick said shaking his head, more relaxed now.

"Yeah, but you know, I always get the same response, 'I have a boyfriend Sebastian' like I care about that" Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you should" Nick said writing down on his notebook.

"And you shouldn't care about Jeff's boyfriend" Sebastian answered.

"Well I do, and would you please don't tell any other word about it?" Nick said turning his head to give Sebastian a several look.

"I won't, I told you, it'll be our little secret." Sebastian winked at him. Nick couldn't help but laugh before turning back to his work.

* * *

That night Jeff was being lucky, he and his boyfriend were making out on his bed. Jeff was on his knees on top of Oscar while Oscar was lying with his head lifted from the pillow and his hands cupping Jeff's face. Jeff broke the kiss to take his shirt off and waited for the other boy to take his as well. Jeff started pressing kisses all over his boyfriend's chest while he was rubbing his back. Jeff was too hard now, he felt the urge to just get inside of the curly-haired boy right now, he had never have sex with him before but he felt like this night Oscar would finally allow him to step forward. So he kissed lower on his boyfriend's abs and just when there was no more skin to kiss, he pulled back and started to undo Oscar's belt. But he was stopped by a hand in the second he touched it.

"Jeff" Oscar whispered sitting up in the bed.

"What?" Jeff said like he didn't already know the reason why his boyfriend had cut him off.

"You… you can't" Oscar said, still whispering and with wide eyes. Like if what Jeff just tried to do was the most horrible thing in the world.

"But… baby why not? We've been dating for almost three months now… Don't you think it's time?" Jeff asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as he really was.

"I've told you before I have never done it… I don't know if I'm ready yet Jeff" Oscar said

"And I've told you that there's nothing to worry about. I'll take good care of you, Oscar" Jeff answered leaning over to kiss his boyfriend but Oscar pushed him by the chest.

"Just not now Jeff. I know you wouldn't hurt me or anything but please don't push it." Oscar said with puppy eyes. Jeff sighed; he would never push this cute boy to do anything he wouldn't want to.

"It's ok, I'm sorry. We'll wait until you are ready." Jeff said with a fake smile on his lips.

"Thanks honey" Oscar smiled at the blond and pecked his lips. "Let's just watch a movie"

"Uh, actually… would you excuse me a sec? I need to…" He said pointing at the still visible boner on his pants. "take a shower" He finished the sentence muttering.

"Oh, sure. I'll wait here" Oscar answered blushing a little.

Jeff got up from the bed, walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him once he was inside. He pulled his pants and boxers off, letting free his hard cock. He didn't want a shower, he wanted this one to be well jerked off. Like Nick used to do. It had been long since his friend had helped him to cool off. Or since they had have sex. That night after the party with the Warblers had been the last one. To be honest with himself, Jeff wouldn't have guessed it. He would never think that there would be a last time with Nick. Those nights seemed endless. Jeff sighed and started the water, by this point he couldn't take Nick off his mind. Nick's way to blow him with those strong arms, Nick's mouth, Nick's abs, Nicks tongue. The water was still running but Jeff wasn't going to get inside, he was leaning against the cold wall, a hand on his cock and his eyes closed, unaware of what he was doing he just kept picturing Nick's perfect body, no clothes on. Also unconsciously, he imagined that the hand that was blowing him was Nick's. He kept going and it didn't took him long to come. Only when his orgasm was over, he opened his eyes and realized where he was and what he was doing. He got into the shower to wash his cum off of him. As the cold water started running down his body he realized that what he had just done was wrong. He had just touched himself thinking about Nick, with his boyfriend in the next room waiting for him. It was not ok.

* * *

Next morning Jeff woke up and found Nick in the bed next to him still asleep. Jeff had fell asleep right after his boyfriend left and he didn't hear Nick arriving. He got up and walked to Nick's bed, squatted down and shook his friend's shoulder to wake him up.

"Nick? Nick, you need to wake up." Jeff said next to Nick's adorable sleeping face. Nick opened his eyes and frown.

"Ugh, no Jeff" He said rolling to face the other side of the room.

"C´mon Nicky, I know you're tired but that's because you came to sleep too late" Jeff said.

"That's not true, it wasn't that late" Nick rolled back.

"Nicky!" Jeff raised an eyebrow, stood up and shook his friend's shoulder one last time before he walked towards his closet.

"Ok, I'll get up" Nick said pulling down his blanket. "Are you going to use the bathroom?" he asked the blond once he had straightened up.

"No, go ahead" Jeff answered

"Ok, thanks Jeffy" Nick said patting Jeff's shoulder as he passed beside him.

Jeff waited for Nick to close the bathroom's door and started changing. He was still feeling guilty about what he had done last night. But it wasn't like he was cheating on Oscar. He was sure that other boys masturbated thinking about someone else than their girlfriends or boyfriends. And Jeff was young and horny, he had needs and his boyfriend wouldn't fulfill them. It wasn't his fault. Besides, he lived with the hottest boy in Dalton, how could he not picture Nick while touching himself? Especially when Jeff had tasted what was like to have Nick in that way before. Nick walked out of the bathroom and it didn't help his thoughts at all. He wouldn't deny it, he missed being with Nick like they used to. He kept staring at his friend doing his tie as he walked towards the wall mirror, his brown hair dripping down. He was like 90% sure that he was in love with his boyfriend but this man in front of him always made him go crazy. He was so sexy and Jeff always felt happy when he was with him. Maybe it was wrong to even think that, but he wasn't going to take this urges any longer. Nick caught him staring from the mirror's reflex and turned around to face him.

"What?" Nick said smiling at him.

"What are you doing tonight Nicky?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know. Btw, I got a review telling me that my English is wrong. I know it is and I've been lazy to don't look out for mistakes, sometimes it's because I don't ****really ****have time but that's not your problem. So I'm gonna start to look for a beta reader so this story is more enjoyable for you to read. (:**

**Thanks for reading. I Niff you guys **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! OMG I thought I'd never finish this chapter! Guys, my life's been crazy, that's why it took me so long! But this is one of the longest I've written so I hope it makes it up to you. So here it is Save My Love For You Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Nick asked with a confused look on his face. That question was unexpected

"What are you doing tonight?" Jeff repeated. "It's Friday night! Do you have any plans?"

"Well, not really" Nick mumbled "Maybe Thad thought of something…" He said as he did his hair in front of the mirror.

"Well I hope he didn't. Because you and I are going to the movies tonight" Jeff stated getting up from his bed.

"You and I?" Nick said both confused and excited. "What about Oscar?" He asked, although he didn't really care about Oscar.

"Yep. Just you and I. Oscar has some family thing tonight." Jeff lied. He'd call his boyfriend later and tell him he couldn't go out with him tonight. "I think it's time for you and me to start spending time together again. Just like in the old times." Jeff added and walked towards Nick and stood in front of him "What do you said?" he asked with a wide grin on his lips

"I think it sounds perfect" Nick said also with a huge smile of excitement. He wasn't really sure of what was it all about but he wouldn't say no to that. It had been ages since he had been alone with Jeff. He couldn't wait to hang out with his best friend.

"Awesome." Jeff said picking up Nick's bag from the floor handing it to him. Then he picked his own. "Now let's go to have breakfast." He patted Nick's shoulder gesturing him to follow him to the hallway. Nick closed the door once he was outside and walked next to Jeff.

He couldn't believe that Jeff actually wanted to spend alone time with him. It meant so much to Nick since he thought that Jeff had totally forgot about him now that he had a boyfriend. Well, Oscar had that family thing to do and Nick was like the second choice, but he was still going out with Jeff and that was all that mattered.

They arrived to the cafeteria and got their trays served then went to sit on the table where the rest of the warblers were chatting excitedly.

"Hey Guys" Jeff said cheerfully as he sat down. All the Warblers gave him different answers at once.

"Hey!" Thad said "We were thinking that maybe we have a karaoke night tonight."

"Yeah! What about you guys?" Flint asked to Nick and Jeff.

"You can tell Oscar to come too." Thad added.

"Oh, no. We can't tonight, guys" Jeff said before Nick could speak. "Oscar has plans so Nick and I decided to go to the movies" He said.

Well, Jeff really did want to spend time with Nick. He'd turned down a karaoke night to go out with him.

"Oh, so we can't count on _you two_?" Sebastian said with an eyebrow raised and turning to smirk at Nick. Nick blushed deeply and gave Sebastian a killing look, which Sebastian returned with a satisfied smile. They kept staring at each other until Jeff spoke.

"No, sorry guys" Jeff said, making Nick take his eyes off Sebastian.

"Yeah, maybe next time" Nick added, quickly glancing again at Sebastian who seemed to be totally amused by Nick's anger towards him. Sebastian was the only one who knew what Nick was thinking. He hadn't really admitted to Sebastian that he was in love with Jeff but he didn't totally deny it either. There was no point, he couldn't fool Sebastian.

The bell rang ten minutes later and they all got up from their seats. Nick was starting to walk next to Jeff when Sebastian called him out

"Hey Nicky, I need to ask you something"

Nick rolled his eyes before he looked at Jeff and said "See you in Chemistry" and walked towards Sebastian's direction, a few steps behind them. "What do you want, Smythe?"

"Hey, what's your problem Nicky? Shouldn't you be happy? You're going on a date with Jeff"

"Stop calling me Nicky, and what the hell are you talking about? We're not going on a date" He answered trying to speak quietly as they were in a hallway full of Dalton students.

"Oh and how is it called then?" The other boy asked and started to walk to his class, Nick followed his lead.

"Hum, best friends going to see a movie? And why do you care anyways?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Look Nick, I know I'm not the nicest person and I'm not good with people. But I really like you and I want to be your friend, I would've already told the entire school that you are in love with Jeff if I wanted, but I haven't. Because I want you to trust me" The green eyed Warbler said in a quiet tone, sounding really serious.

"I never told you I'm in love with Jeff." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Nick sighed, he gave up, Sebastian wasn't that mean after all… "Okay I trust you. I do love him, but it doesn't change the fact that he has a boyfriend. We're just best friends. And there's nothing weird on him wanting to spend time with his friends"

"Nick, if he wanted to spend time with his friends, he would go to the karaoke night with us. I don't know Nicky, but I think there's something else" Sebastian said as they stopped walking since they'd arrived to Sebastian's classroom

"There is nothing else. I'm telling you, as much as it hurts, Jeff is in love with Oscar. I see you later" Nick said turning to walk towards his own class. When he had taken a few steps, he turned back "And, thanks. You can trust me too Smythe."

Sebastian just smiled and winked at him.

* * *

Something was up with Sebastian Smythe and Nick. First, they shared this weird glare at lunch and Jeff could've sworn that he saw Nick blushing and then Nick basically ran to Smythe when he called him out.

Jeff always knew that Nick was somehow into Smythe. And he was sure of what Sebastian's intentions were. It was probably nothing to worry about though. Nick would never go out with such a jerk. In fact, it was nothing to worry about since Nick could go out with whomever he wanted and Jeff couldn't do anything about it. But to be honest, that was the only thing that worried Jeff. What if he was losing Nick? Jeff couldn't let that happen. Hopefully he'd get back their friendship tonight.

Jeff realized he'd been wandering all class long, he didn't even remember what class was it and he couldn't care less. He wanted something to distract him from his thoughts but the class wasn't an option so he took out his phone and did the one thing he'd been avoiding all day.

'Hey babe! I'm sorry but I can't go out tonight. Warblers emergency meeting. See you other day.' J

'Ow. :/ it's ok hun. I'll miss you.' –O

Ugh. Oscar made lying to him harder. But it was done. Now all he had to do was wait and try to look hot for his date with Nick tonight.  
Not that it was an actual date.

* * *

Nick didn't know why he was so nervous; he'd gone out with Jeff thousands of times. But this felt different. Maybe it was because of what Sebastian said about this being a date; or because those other times he didn't know he was in love with Jeff. All he knew is that he wanted to look good for him but if Jeff saw him getting ready it'd be awkward. Not that it required too much time to get ready, but he needed to decide what to wear so he impressed Jeff… And he knew a place where he could do it. Sebastian was about to prove if he really was worth his trust. He took out some clothes from the closet, put them inside of a bag and walked out of the room and towards Sebastian and Thad's room. He was sure that Thad wouldn't be there since it was Friday in the afternoon and he was usually in the Warblers hall. He knocked on the door and heard Sebastian growling from the other side of the door.

"Thaddeus can you make up your mind and stay in one place for more than- Oh Hi Nicky!" He said when he saw the brunet standing in front of him

"You are gonna prove that I can trust you" He said walking in without waiting for the allowance from the other warbler.

"What can I do for you?" Sebastian said turning around and closing the door.

"It is not a date, but I do want to look good to go out with Jeff tonight. Can I get ready here?"

Sebastian smirked when he heard that. Nick's crush on Jeff was totally amusing.

"Of course, Nick." He answered chuckling a little.

"Thank you. And don't you dare making fun of me" He warned and placed the bag with his clothes on the bed "Oh, I have to tell Jeff that I'm here" He said taking out his phone to type a text.

'Hey, I'm at Sebastian's room, I had to help him with something. Just tell me when you're ready to go' –N

'Okay, I'll pick you there at six ;)' –J

"Seems like a date to me" Sebastian said when he read the text from behind Nick's shoulder.

* * *

Jeff sighed. Why was Nick in Sebastian's room? Ugh, he shouldn't be jealous. Jeff was the one with a boyfriend after all. Besides, it would let him get ready without Nick around to make it embarrassing to Jeff. He took a shower, spent 10 minutes trying to figure out what to wear before deciding on his favorite skinny jeans and one of his multiple tight shirts (the black one). He spent another ten minutes doing his hair and by the time he was finished, it was 5:45. He started getting nervous. Those 15 minutes passed by slowly as he wondered if he would be brave enough to go on with his plans for tonight. Each minute he felt his courage fading a little more… He had to do it. He wanted Nick back too bad.

He looked at his watch. 6:03. Finally! He got up from his bed where he was lying, took his leather jacket and headed towards the door checking himself in the mirror for the last time before walking out. _I'm being ridiculous. _He thought as he walked the few steps to Sebastian's room. He knocked on the door and was greeting by a smirking Sebastian.

"Hi Jeff. What can I do for you?" Sebastian asked

"I'm uhm-"

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian, you know what he's doing here." Nick said appearing from inside the room "Let's go Jeff" He said not taking a minute to appreciate how hot Jeff looked for the evening. -Or at least pretending that he didn't-

"See you later guys!" Said the warbler from the doorframe as the pair walked away. "Oh, and Nick?" He called him and mouthed "_use protection" _when the shorter turned around.

Nick shot shim a killing glance before blushing deeply and starting to walk again. It didn't go unnoticed to Jeff though, but he didn't say anything.

"You look really good tonight Nicky." _More like you look hot as hell. _Jeff commented as they walked to the parking lot. It was true though, Nick was wearing a purple shirt with his white jeans. Jeff's favorites.

Nick smiled and thank god he was already blushing because it would be embarrassing if Jeff saw him going red because of that compliment.

"Thank you Jeffy, you look good too" _Hotter than ever if that's even possible. _

They made their way towards Jeff's car in silence. Once they were inside, Nick spoke

"So what are we seeing?" He asked casually.

"I don't know. We'll decide once we're there" Jeff answered starting the car. "I just wanted to go out with you, you know? I've missed you these last weeks"

"Jeff, we live in the same room" Nick chuckled but before Jeff could say anything, he added "But I know what you mean, I've missed you too. I'm glad we're going to hang out again" He said smiling at his friend, Jeff smiled back and then returned his eyes to the road.

"So," Jeff said "Are you still denying that you like Sebastian?"

"What?!" Nick half shouted.

"Oh, c'mon. I saw you staring at each other this morning in the cafeteria and then you spend the whole afternoon at his room? Not to mention how you blushed when we were leaving just a minute ago" Jeff said, not knowing why he was saying all this.

Nick started laughing which made Jeff look at him with confused eyes.

"Jeff, are you serious? I don't like Sebastian, and I don't think he likes me that way either. We've just became friends. You know, since I spend so much time at his room…"

"Well, maybe you don't like him, but I'm sure he does. I mean, how could he not like you?" Jeff said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, I mean…" Jeff said nervously "You're… you're hot Nicky. And… you know."

Nick's eyes widen. Had Jeff really just said that he was hot?

"Uhm thank you?" he said feeling the atmosphere go awkward. "Anyway, he said he wants me to trust him because he wants to be my friend, nothing more" Nick informed him.

"If you say so…" Jeff shrugged.

By now they were already in the parking lot, getting out of the car. They walked to the line for the tickets discussing about what movie they'd watch. They decided to watch a horror movie; they both like them though Nick didn't really handle them very well, which leaded him to snuggle on Jeff and take his hand. He did it every time they watched a horror movie. And Jeff didn't complain at all. Jeff growled slightly when the movie ended and Nick straightened up and let go of his hand. He was enjoying having Nick so close to him.

"It was so sick!" Jeff exclaimed when they started walking back to the car.

"Yes it was. Thank you, now I'll have to sleep with the lights on." Nick said sarcastically and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't blame me" He said putting an arm around Nick's shoulder, sending chills throughout both of their bodies. "You agreed to see it"

"Yeah because there wasn't anything better" Nick answered wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist.

"Don't lie Nicky! You love horror movies!" he said as they walked arms around each other. They were used to this but neither of them knew if it was ok now that Jeff had a boyfriend.

They spend the entire way back to Dalton arguing if Nick liked horror movies or not.

"But then why have you watched Paranormal Activity like three times?" Jeff asked as they walked through the dorms hallway.

"So it loses the effect" Nick answered.

"That's not true! It's because you like it!" Jeff said as they hit their room's door and he opened it, allowing Nick to go inside first. He closed the door and locked it quietly so Nick wouldn't notice it.

"Shut up, Jeff! But thanks for tonight. It was really fun." He said standing next to the edge of Jeff's bed smiling.

"Oh, it's not over yet" He said smirking and before Nick could ask anything, Jeff was right in front of him, lifting his head with a hand and pressing his lips furiously against Nick's. Nick didn't hesitate on returning the kiss with the same fierce as Jeff, putting his arms around his neck and running his fingers through the blonde hair.

Jeff pushed them down to the bed and pulled back so he could place himself on top of Nick properly. Nick took this opportunity to speak.

"Jeff… we… can't" He said whispering. He had totally forgotten the reason, he just knew they couldn't.

"Shush" Jeff said kissing him again, "Nicky, you look so hot tonight." He whispered on the other's ear when he pulled back. He undid the first buttons of Nick's shirt and slid a hand underneath it. "Let me give you something so you can sleep after that horrible movie" And with that, Nick lost control. He switched them around so now he was on top of Jeff and started kissing down his jaw.

* * *

**So? Please tell me what you think!  
Sorry for the mistakes I'm sure I made. I really need a beta and I can't find any (not that I've had enough time to look for them) so if you're interested please PM!  
Oh and 54 followers! Yay! I can't believe you're actually reading this! I love you so much guys. And Happy New Year! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back :D Good news, I got a beta reader! (Yay!) So I hope this chapter is better. Btw, sorry about the cliffhanger... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nothing seemed strange when Nick woke up the next morning. He was in a bed he was familiar with and the feeling of someone's arms around him was familiar as well. Then he remembered the events of the past three months: Jeff had a boyfriend. Nick had realized that he was in love with him, his best friend. And worst, they had made up the night before. Nick felt wrong instantly. Guilty, and for some reason, he was expecting Jeff to be mad at him. But then he looked down at the hand on his chest. Jeff was beside him, holding him and he was the one who had kissed him first. Nick needed an explanation. He turned around and faced the adorable boy sleeping in the bed.

"Jeff," Nick called him with a whisper; Jeff shifted a little before frowning with his eyes still closed. "Jeff," Nick called again a little louder this time. Still frowning, Jeff opened his eyes.

"Hey!" He said smiling when he saw Nick in front of him. "How did you sleep?" He asked, without letting go of Nick.

"Nice," Nick answered and Jeff tightened his grip on him. "Jeff?" Nick asked. He pulled away from Jeff and sat up in the bed.

"Yes?" Jeff sat up as well.

"What happened last night?" He couldn't believe that for the first time, he wanted to talk about it. He'd always thought that if they didn't mention it, it never happened, or at least it was okay. But this time he was certain that it wasn't.

"Well, I think we made out." Jeff answered with a smirk on his face, Nick held in a gasp. How could he be so calm?!

"I know, but...why?" Nick said almost frustrated.

"Well, I happen to think that you're really hot," Jeff said leaning closer to him; too close.

How could Jeff be talking like that? They had never talked like this before. Maybe during the make out sessions and the sex, but never after.

"What are you saying?! Jeff, you have a boyfriend!" Nick exclaimed getting up from the bed.

"Why are you still talking about this? We never do this." Jeff said almost in an angry tone.

"Because now you have a boyfriend," he repeated "And you said you're in love with him and I have to keep reminding myself of that even though it hurts because…" Nick stopped himself just in time and sat down on the bed again. Jeff wouldn't let it go, though.

"Because what?" He demanded to Nick.

"Because…. Because I'm in love with you, Jeff." Nick said looking up to him with tears forming in his eyes. It was almost pointless to confess this to Jeff now that he had someone but he'd done it. Jeff chuckled and walked on his knees over the bed so he was closer to Nick and took his hand.

"Nick, I've been in love with you basically since we first met. That's why I kissed you that first time, remember?" Jeff said staring at Nick's confused eyes.

"What about Oscar? You said you're in love with him, why didn't you tell me anything before?"

"You never wanted to talk about it. You pretended it didn't happen, I assumed you didn't have any feelings about it. Any feelings for me." Jeff confessed sadly.

"I was so clueless back then, I'm sorry. But now I'm sure of what I feel, I knew it the moment I saw you in Oscar's arms and… Oscar." Nick sighed, suddenly remembering the other's boyfriend. "Jeff, what about Oscar?"

"I… I guess… I'm very confused right now. I always thought you weren't interested in me that way; Oscar was. Oscar loves me, he waited weeks before I said I wanted to be his boyfriend. I was hesitant because… because of you. But you showed no interest so I gave up." Jeff recalled the events of the last summer.

Nick felt so stupid, If he'd hadn't been such a coward he'd have Jeff right now.

"Shit, I'm sorry Jeff. I screwed everything, I was totally scared of my feelings and I thought that if we didn't talk about it, it would be like they didn't exist. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should've said something too." Jeff answered squeezing Nick's hand.

"You can say it now." Nick said catching Jeff's eyes with his. "What do you feel now?"

"Nick, I'm totally confused now but there's one thing I'm sure of, that I never stopped loving you. I love you Nick; I love you so much right now."

Nick's heart stopped beating right there.

"I love you too Jeff." Nick said, leaning forward to press his lips with Jeff's. They've kissed a thousand times but it felt like it was the first time. There was something more in this one. They felt a stronger connection and both of them knew that this connection was made by feelings, something they never shared before. Nick pulled back.

"But what about Oscar?" He asked for the third time.

"Nick, I really care about Oscar, I think he really loves me..I don't want to hurt him." Jeff started.

"So?" Nick asked, afraid of what was coming.

"I can't just break it off with him."

"You can't cheat on him either,"

"I just need time to prepare him and myself, I really want to keep his friendship. I don't want him to hate me."

"So you're keeping things going with him?" Nick's heart was breaking. He knew it was too late for him to have Jeff.

"Only for a while, but keep in mind that I love_you._No matter what I do with Oscar, my love is only for you. I'll always save my love for you." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off Nick's for a second.

Nick smiled and nodded. He was tearing up a little, even if he didn't like the idea of sharing Jeff with Oscar, he was glad to hear that Jeff's love was his. He felt the same way, always had. He wouldn't give his love to anyone that wasn't Jeff. "I love you Jeffy,"

"I love you Nicky." He said kissing him softly. "Now let's go out to get some breakfast." He said getting up of the bed and kissing Nick's forehead.

* * *

They were sitting at their favorite table at Puerta's having breakfast, just talking about the stuff they used to talk about before everything changed. Like Warbler practice, movies, and of course, Warbler gossip.

"I can't believe it, he would never do that. As drunk as he was, Thad would never…" Jeff said with tears of laughter forming on his eyes.

"Hey I'm not lying. I was there and saw everything. It was really disgusting by the way." Nick said as the memory of one of the Warblers party that Jeff missed over the summer hit him. He tried to shake it away but it was some image he was never going to forget.

"I wish I had been there," Jeff said as he took his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, me too." Nick sighed while Jeff read the text message on his phone.

"Crap! Nicky, can we go back to Dalton?"

"Umm.. sure, what for? Is everything ok?" Nick said worried.

"Yeah, it's just Oscar, he's coming over. He'll be there in half an hour." Jeff explained with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, Okay." Nick said looking down, the feeling of guilt growing up on him.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said squeezing the other's hand over the table.

Jeff paid the bill and took Nick's hand to lead him towards his car. They drove really fast and in silence. Jeff knew this was extremely awkward for Nick. He shouldn't make him go through this, maybe if he was brave enough to just break up with Oscar it'd be better, for them both.

They pulled up at Dalton, Nick was biting his lips and he hadn't dared to look up at Jeff since they left Puerta's. It was clear that Nick was ashamed, but he had no reason to be. Jeff was the cheater here. Before Nick could get out the car, Jeff caught his arm to make him turn around, kissed him quickly on the lips and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"I love you Nick, I promise you that this won't go on for long." He said looking straight into his eyes.

Nick wore a wide smile, maybe it was all he needed to hear. He nodded and pecked Jeff on the cheek.

"I know. I trust you and you know what? I love you too."

They got out of the car and walked towards their room. Just when they passed by Thad and Sebastian's room Nick spoke, "You know? I think I'm gonna drop by Thad's room for a while" He pointed at the door "I'll see you later?"

"Sure Nicky. I see you tonight" Jeff winked at him and Nick went completely red. He was honestly looking forward to that.

* * *

After an hour of sitting in his bed with Oscar next to him eating the pizza they ordered while they watched Pitch Perfect, Jeff started to get anxious. He hadn't said much and he just kept losing focus on what Oscar was doing. He wasn't annoying or anything, he actually enjoyed spending time with him but Jeff was terrified. He had no idea of how would he be able to break up with him, it would break Oscar's heart. Even if Jeff tried to convince everyone (including himself) that he was in love with Oscar, he knew it had never been true. He cared about him very much, but he had never loved him. His love always belonged to his best friend Nick and it always would. But Oscar had been in love with Jeff since the very first day they met.

"Hey Jeff, JEFF!" Oscar called him and took Jeff out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Jeff lifted his head to face Oscar.

"I asked you if you are okay, you've been acting weird since I got here. You've been distracted, distant."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jeff said.

"But you have only had one piece of pizza..and it's your favorite."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just not that hungry." Jeff repeated himself

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Jeez Oscar I told you I'm okay!" Jeff shouted getting up from the bed and immediately sitting down again as he realized what he'd just done. "I'm so sorry babe."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I insisted too much. I was just worried, you know? But I understand, we all have one of those days…" Oscar said taking Jeff's hands and starting to play with them.

"Yeah, we all do. Thanks for understanding" Jeff half smiled

"No problem hon. I love you."

Jeff sighed.

"Me too" He said and kissed Oscar.

_How can I possibly break this adorable guy's heart?_

* * *

**So did you like it? what do you think will happen next?  
I don't know why I named the restaurant Puerta's. It's just a spanish word that I like. Lol. **

**Special thanks to**_**MerlintheAsgardianGleek**_** for saving my life and being my beta.  
And to **_**TVTime**_** for all his sweet words about this story. **

**See you next chapter. **


End file.
